


Bittersweet

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Eliot is a good friend, M/M, Nathan makes a choice, Sophie isn't Nathan's Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot finally gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

 

It was bittersweet as he pressed his lips to Nate’s, felt the world quake in the realization that this could finally be his.  Bittersweet because he had few friends and he knew somewhere across town Sophie was the one crying because of it.  It was bittersweet because as much as Eliot loved and wanted Nate, he kissed him softly before heading out the door, needing to be there for Sophie too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** 's 3 sentence challenge


End file.
